As One
by eskie02
Summary: The Sequel to The Other Smurfs... Jokey and Playful face a new set of challenges...How will they make it through? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"PAPA SMURF!" Jokey's worried voice rang through the village elder's door.

"What is it My liitle Smurf?" Papa asked as he opened his door to let him in.

"It's Playful," he cried "she's sick."

Papa Smurf looked upon his worried Smurfs and he knew he was scared. The young couple had been married a short amount of time and Jokey was just doing what any worried husband would...worry.

"What are her symptoms?"

Jokey thought about it for a moment "Yeah, she told me that everytime she tries to stand up she gets dizzy and sick."

"Hmmm..." Papa said giving his beard a gentle tug "I see. Well could you take me to her, so I ask her a few things and try to figure out what is wrong with her?"

"Oh of course Papa Smurf," Jokey nodded

Papa Smurf followed the eager little Smurf back to his beloved one. They entered the house and went straight to the bedroom where Playful was just laying on the bed.

"Oh Papa Smurf!" she cried "I don't don't what what's wrong with me. One minute I feel just fine and the next...BLAH."

"Are you hungry by chance?" the elder Smurf asked walking over and placing a gentle hand on her forehead.

"I don't think so," she sighed "because whenever I think about food I start to feel worst."

"I see," Papa replied "maybe it's the start of the Smurf Flu."

"Oh I hope not," she whined

"What should we do Papa Smurf?" asked Jokey

"Well I think it's best to let Playful rest until she feels her smurfy self again. And Jokey I think it;s best for you to go help the others with the daily chores."

"But...what if she needs me?" he asked

"You may go check on her every now and then,"

"Okay Papa Smurf," Jokey sighed before walking over planting a tender kiss upon her forehead. "Rest well," he whispered.

"I will," she whispered back.

xxoxoox

Outside Papa told his little Smurfs that he would be back "I must go meet Mother Nature," he said climbing aboard Feathers "And please remember my little Smurfs she will be joining us tonight for our Blue Moon Festival."

Everysmurf got to work on making the village look it's best for the arrival of Mother Nature, they were all in good spirits as they sang ..."La la la la la la..sing a happy song..."

"Remember Smurfs!" Brainy called over the singing Smurfs "Papa wants this place in top shape for Mother Nature's visit!"

"Oh smurf up Brainy!" Hefty hissed from close by "everysmurf would work a whole lot faster your yap wasn't going every second."

"Yeah!" a group of near by Smurfs said.

Brainy glared at them "Well I think..."

"Oh Brainy," Cutie said sweetly as she walked over to him "I could sure use your help with something."

"Can't you see I'm busy," he replied in an annoyed tone.

"Please?" she asked placing her hand gently on his chest and batting her eyes.

He sighed "Oh alright, what is it?"

"Well Papa Smurf wants me to gather up witch hazel root but I have no clue of where to look or even what it looks like," she pouted "and well I figured you were the smartest Smurf here and that you could help me."

"Well...I.." he stuttered blushing "Ah,,hem...I mean, why yes I could help you."

"Really!" she smiled before throwing her arms around his neck and giving the other Smurfs a thumbs up. "Thank you so much Brainy," she said in his ear abd then gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Everysmurf was greatful that Cutie asked Brainy to go with her so they could get their work done. Jokey went to check on Playful once an hour, he would take her food or a special tea sent by Greedy. Playful sipped the tea slowly it felt wonderful to get something in her stomach that wasn't making her feel sick.

"I'm sorry Playful," Jokey sighed

"For what?" she asked

"Somehow I think it's my fault that you're sick."

"Don't be silly," she smiled "this is in no way your fault and should stop blaming yourself and get back to being jokey Jokey."

"But how can I have fun if I know that you are here feeling so sick?" he asked

She took his hand into hers "You have nothing to worry about, besides I'm starting to feel better already."

"Really?" he asked getting a slight smile on his face "maybe you'll be feeling better for the Blue Moon Festival tonight."

xoxoxooxo

That night the festival was into full swing with a lot of dancing and singing. Mother Nature was enjoying festivites as the Smurfs all performed special songs, dance or play.

"Thank you Papa Smurf," she smiled "for inviting me to this wonderous festival."

"It is an honor to have you join us on the speical occasion," the elder Smurf replied.

Playful had been feeling better when she went to the festival but now she was starting to feel dizzy again. "Jokey," she half whispered before losing her balance and falling into his arms. The music stopped and all the Smurfs gathered round.

"Is she okay?" Handy asked

"Oh my!" Mother Nature gasped walking over "Here let me see the poor dear."

"I'm fine," Playful said

Mother Nature placed her hand on the liitle Smurf and smiled "Oh I see,"

"See what?" Jokey asked

"This little Smurf is going to have a baby," she replied.

Everysmurf gasped...How was this possible?

**Disclaimer: Okay here it is the start of the sequel...Hope you are enjoying it so far, let me know what you think..Should I continue it or not?" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once Mother Nature had said that Playful was going to have a baby all the Smurfs started gathering around her and knocking Jokey out of the way. "Oh Playful," Smurfette smiled "this is so exciting."

"But it's not possible," Brainy said "Smurfs come by stock and everyone knows that."

"Well Brainy if it's so impossible then how come Mother Nature says so?" she asked placing her hands on her hips "and she's always right."

"I still say it's impossible," Brainy mumbled.

"Well congratulations Jokey," Handy said turning towards where Jokey was last at but to his surprise he was gone.."Well..where did he go?"

Playful looked up and noticed that Jokey was nowhere to be seen, she sighed and said "Maybe he went to go get something to drink, I am sure he will be back shortly."

When Jokey did not return Playful decided to look for him "Please excuse me," she said to the others. She searched all around the village before heading back to their house. "Jokey!" she called "are you here?"

There was no answer and her heart sank "Maybe he's back outside with the others?"

She turned to walk out when she heard a small whimper coming from the bedroom, she walked into the room. "Jokey?" she asked in a half whisper "is that you?"

"Yes," he whispered from somewhere in the room.

"Where are you?" she asked

"Here," he said from under the bed.

"What are you doing under there?" she asked getting down on her hands and knees and looking under the bed.

"Hiding," he replied

"From who?"

"Everyone," he sighed

"But why?" she asked sliding her hand under the bed and taking his.

"Because I feel so dirty and ashamed of what I did," he explained

She smiled "Jokey we had no way of knowing this would happen and besides it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Maybe you're right," he said crawling out from from under the bed "but we have only been married for five months and I guess I'm just scared."

The two hugged "I'm scared, too but I know we are going to get throught this," she said placing her head onto his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"So Mother Nature said we have to wait nine months to see the baby," he said "I wonder what she meant by that?"

"Beats me," Playful shrugged

"You really think we think we can do this?"

"Yes," she replied " I really do."

"Okay," he smiled "let's have a baby!"

A knock on the door caused both Smurfs to jump "Come in!" Playful called

Papa Smurf entered the room "Well hello my little Smurfs," he said with a smile as he walked over to them "and how are we feeling?"

"Nervous," Jokey admitted

"That is to be expected," he explained "after all this is a very rare event."

"Rare," Jokey whispered

"Oh yes," Papa nodded "Mother Nature has told me this is the first time this has ever happened and that normally baby Smurfs come from Kazmar."

"Kazmar?" Playful repeated "Who's that?"

"He is the one that magically creates Smurfs for each Smurf village," he explained "and she feels that if he somehow finds out about this baby he will be very disapointed."

"Oh," Playful nodded "well I hope he doesn't find out."

"Well it's going to be very tough to keep a secret like this from spreading, are you two ready for the responsibility?"

The two Smurfs looked at each other before embracing "As we'll ever be," they said together.

"Come on you two," Papa said walking towards the door "the festival is going on and we all would love for you to join us, as a family."

Playful and Jokey returned to the party with lots of smiles and pats on the back from the others.

_**Disclaimer: Okay another short chapter...don't worry they will get longer as I continuleave a review... Thank you for the reviews and favs...:D... Any way who is this Kazmar and what if he finds out? Peyo owns Smurfs and I own OC's and Plot... I do hope you are enjoying this story so far...Please leave a review ;D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A couple of months had passed and Playful's belly had grown a tiny bit. Despite of it she was still in high spirits and enjoying life, Jokey wished he could say the same. He was still very nervous and scared about having a baby, he did not know if he was ready. Some of the other Smurfs could sense this, so they decided to play a little joke on Jokey.

"Hey ya, Jokey," Rambunctious called "could you come here a second?"

Jokey glared over at the Smurf given the history between them was not all that, "What is it?"

"Well some of the other Smurfs and I have decided to make you a little present," he explained

"Really?" Jokey asked feeling slightly better

"Yeah," Sir Smurfy smiled holding out a neatly wrapped box "so why don't ya open it?"

Jokey took the present and just as he opened it a badly made fake baby popped causing Jokey to holler and drop it. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" he spat before walking off mumbling under his breath.

The two Smurfs couldn't help but to fall over laughing "Oh smurf!" Rambunctious laughed "did you see the look on his face?"

"Yeah," Smurfy laughed "priceless!"

"What's going on?" Playful asked walking over

"Just having a little fun sis," Sir Smurfy smiled

"Well you don't have to tease him," she said crossing her arms.

"Relax Playful," Rambunctious smirked "it was all in fun."

She just shook her head and went after Jokey "Wait up!" she called trying her best to catch up with him.

Jokey turned to see Playful rushing towards him "Slow down," he said "remember what Mother Nature said about taking it easy."

"Yeah I know," she sighed "but I had to catch up with you."

Jokey opened mouth to say something but he never got the chance to, "Hey you two!" Cutie called "Papa Smurf has returned from visiting Homnibus and he said he has some smurfy news!"

"Come on," Jokey said taking Playful by the hand and leading her to center of the village.

"Gather around my little Smurfs, gather around!" Papa called from on top of his trusty mushroom "I have a very smurfy anouncement to make."

Once he had everysmurfs attention he proceeded with his big anouncement. "My little Smurfs Homnibus has informed me me that by the end of the month there will be a light show up in the sky."

"Gee Pappy!" Sassette exclaimed "Will we be able to see it?"

"Why of course my little Smurfling," the elder Smurf chuckled "I do believe it is going to be a sight to see."

"SMURFAROO!" the young Smurfling cheered "I can't wait."

"When it's time," Papa explained "we will go on a journey to the hillside to watch the SkyLights."

"Oh I can't wait to see the lights," Playful smiled as she turned back to Jokey  
what do you think it's going to be like?"

He smiled and replied "A Surprise!"

xoxoxxo

Those few weeks went by fast and before long it was time to go see the lights up in the sky. It was short journey to the hillside and everysmurf had packed themselves a picnic. They settled up on the hillside and waited for the light would begin. The lights danced across the sky like a rainbow but only at night. Jokey and Playful laid side by side holding hands and when Jokey turned to ask her something he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and gentle kissed her on the cheek before turning back over to watch the show.

The Smurfs spent the night up on the hill and bright and early the next morning they headed back home.

xoxoxox

Meanwhile miles away a lone Smurfette was left wondering with no memory of who she was or where she was from. Though she had no memory she did have dreams and she believed these were her memories. In her dreams she was a human and she created some sort of creatures to hel her take over. She may have been a tiny blue creature but she knew deep down inside she was more,,,,,,,,,

_**Disclaimer: Yet another short chapter...oh well, I guess a short one is better then none. Next Chapter coming soon..please read and review...Sorry for any typos...I woul also like to say I do not own the Smurfs just my plot and OC's... Hope you are enoying this story so far...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The lone Smurfette wandered until her feet were numb but by then she had made her way up a moutian. She sat down to rest her feet and to get a good look to where she was, her eyes fell upon a sign.

"Kazmar's Mountain," she read aloud to herself "hmmm...I wonder who Kazmar is?"

"I am the Great Kazmar," a voice said from behind causing her to jump.

"What do you want from me?" she asked covering her eyes with her hands.

"I want nothing from you," the voice replied "except for you to leave my mountian."

"Yes...yes...I will as soon as I am rested up," she replied.

Off to her side a movement caught her eye, she turned towards it and saw another blue creature walking towards her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Kazmar," he replied

"What are you?"

"I am whatever I wish to be," he explained "for you see I am a Shape Shifter and right now I have chosen to be a Smurf such as yourself."

"I'm a Smurf?" she asked with a head tilt

"Yes," he replied taking a good look at her "and by the looks of it you are not of my design."

"Design?"

"I am the one that magically creates each Smurf for every Smurf village. Most Smurfs I create is a Male though I have made a few Female but I prefer for them not to ever live together."

"What if somehow the two of them ended up living in the same village?" she asked.

Kazmar thought about it "It could be very bad, especially if they fell in love."

"Why?"

"They might realize that they don't need me anymore." he explained.

She shrugged "Well if you're saying you made more Male Smurfs then Females...then I guess you have need to worry."

"Maybe you're right," he nodded "but just to make sure I will have my assistant Elvin go check on all the Smurf Villages."

xoxoxoxoxo

Jokey was up before anysmurf, he had a lot on his mind. Reality was really starting to set in, well with Playful only having about five months to go before their lives changed forever. He decided to go for an early morning walk, so after walking around the village for a bit he felt a strange urge to talk to Papa Smurf.

"Jokey?" the elder Smurf asked in a calm tone when he opened his door to find the Smurf sitting on his doorstep, "Is something bothering you?"

"No," he lied "nothing's bothering me."

Papa Smurf sat down by his little Smurf "Jokey I've known you your whole life and I know when something is bothering you."

"Oh Papa Smurf!" Jokey cried quickly bursting into tears "I know I should be excited about having a baby but I'm not. I guess I just don't want to be a Papa Smurf...and I wish I could take it all back."

Playful had felt him get up to leave earlier, so she had followed him and now she heard what he said. Those words hurt her very much, how could he say them? So without looking back she quickly rushed off into the forest.

"You don't really mean that," Papa Smurf said placing a supporting hand on his little Smurfs shoulder "I know you love Playful."

"Oh yes Papa Smurf," Jokey replied looking up at the elder Smurf "I do...I lover her with all my heart."

"She loves you, too," the elder Smurf added "and with love you two share I feel that having this baby will only bring you two closer. A baby is a wonderful gift Jokey, a surprise you might say."

"Wow," Jokey smiled wiping away the tears that were left on his face "I never really thought of it that way."

"And not to worry my little Smurf about the challenges a new baby might bring because you have your family and we are all here for you. But note this raising a baby is very rewarding."

"Really?" he asked "How so?"

Papa Smurf just smiled "You'll know it when the time comes."

The two Smurfs stood up "Thanks Papa Smurf," Jokey said giving his beloved papa a tight hug. "Anytime my little Smurf," he replied hugging the younger Smurf back.

"Well I better go and check on Playful," Jokey called as he waved good-bye and skipped back to their house feeling a whole lot better after talking to Papa Smurf...

**Disclaimer: Next chapter within the nect day or two, so please leave a review to let me know how I am doing.;D I really hope you are enjoying my story so far...Hmmmm...I wonder what's gonna happen next? This should be the last short chapter for a bit...I would like to add that I only own the plot and OC's ...Peyo owns the rest...Sorry for any typos...**

**I want to thank Zinka17, Chloe, Frittzy, Spring-Heel-Jacq, flowerpower21 and frostforge44 for all your reviews so far...Have a Smurfy Day...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Jokey got back to their house he discovered Playful was not therebut he just shrugged it off. "She probably to Smurfette or Cutie's house, they always want to see her."

But when the two Smurfettes walked without he be bagan to worry.

"Hey Smurfette...hey Cutie," he greeted them as he walked over "have you two seen Playful?"

"No, not since before bed," Smurfette replied

"Why?" Cutie asked with a smirk "did ya lose heror something?"

Jokey pointed to himself "Me...?" he said with a nervous laugh "I would never lose her."

Cutie and Smurfette each raised en eyebrow and glanced over at each other..."Are you okay?" Cutie asked placing a hand on the nervous Smurf's head..."Hmmm...you kinda do feel a little warm."

"I'm not sick!" Jokey snapped softly hitting her hand away

"Okay," she smiled "then what is it?"

"It's Playful," he said slowly "I really can't find her. At first I thought she was with you twi but now I'm not so sure."

"Hi girls," Playful greeted as she walked into the Mess Hall.

Smurfette and Cutie glared at Jokey "That was not a funny joke... Jokey," Smurfette said as she and Cutie turned to walk away.

"I wasn't joking," he thought before over to greet his lovely Smurfette.

"Hi ya," he said with a smile "Where ya been? I was so worried."

"Oh really?" she asked placing a hand on her hip "that's a surprise."

"Huh?" he shrugged "What in smurf's name are you talking about?"

"As if you don't know?" she retorted

"I really don't know what you are talking about," he replied softly and taking her free hand into his.

She quickly pulled it away "I heard what you said to Papa Smurf."

"You did?"

"Yes I did," she replied as tears started to form in her eyes, "You know about how you don't want to be a Papa or how you wish you could take everything back."

"Oh Playful," he tried to explain "I didn't mean of it."

"I don't believe you," she whispered before turning to leave again...

"Wait," he said

"Just leave me alone!" she cried as she rushed out...

Jokey felt ever pair of eyes fall upon him the moment she left him standing there, all he cared about was how upset and hurt she was. Before he knew it Sir Smurf was hoveringover him "Fix this!" he hissed grabbing Jokey by the shoulders "because if ye don't I shall be forced to my sword on thee."

"Okay I will," Jokey breathed as Smurfy loosened his grip on him "but can I ask you something fast?"

Sir Smurfy stood and nodded "Go ahead."

"Why is it that sometimes you talk like a regular Smurf and other times yoe talk all kightish?"

Smurfy smiled maliciously "That's for me to know and you to never to find out. Now go after my sister."

Jokey quickly rushed out the door after her. "What am I gonna do when I do find her?" he asked himself "She did tell me to leave her alone."

After searching for a bit he found her crying her eyes out down by the river, this made him feel one hundred times worst then he already did.

"Playful," he halfed whispered with a hint of a crack in hid voice "I'm sorry...Ireally did not mean any of it."

"Then why did you say it?" she sobbed

"I guess sometimes I say and do things without think about them," he explained "but Playful you got to believe me when I say I am truly sorry and hope you find it in you heart to forgive me."

Playful looked up at him, she could see his hurt written all over his face. "Did you really mean it when you said you wish you could take everything back?"

"No," he replied softly "I would be lost without you."

A Small smile formed on her face as she took a hold of his hands "And I too would be lost without you."

He gently pulled her to her feet and softly kissed her lips and when the pulled away Playful felt something.

"Jokey," she whispered with a smile "I just felt the baby."

"You did?" he asked getting a smile

She nodded "Here," she said taking his hand and placing it on her tummy...Jokey felt the slight movement "Wow," he whispered "I can feel it."

"Feel what?" a half of dozen Smurfs asked from behind

"The baby," Jokey replied with a slight wag of his tail "it's moving."

"Let me feel!"

It all start with just six Smurfs but before long the whole village was standing in line waiting to touch Playful's belly.

"Oh this is really exciting," Cutie smiled "I can't wait to see the baby."

"So these Smurfs are going to have a baby," Elvin asked himself downlow "just wait until Kazmar finds out..."

**Disclaimer: Okay it was a little longer and each should start getting longer as I go along. Thanks for your review...I hope you are enjoying my story so far. Update coming soon...Peyo owns Smurfs and I own OC's and plot... **


	6. Chapter 6

**As One **

**Chapter 6**

"KAZMAR...KAZMAR!" Elvin exclaimed as he rushed inside of the Shape Shifter's cave "I 've got big news!'

Kazmar had just finished pouring the Smurfette a cup of tea when the Imp rushed in "What is it?" he asked turning towards him.

"I found a Smurf Village that has both Smurfs and Smurfettes," he explained "and that's not even the worst part."

"Well?" Karmar asked "Then what _is_ the worst part?"

The Imp smiled "Two of them got married and are having a baby."

"WHAT!" Kazmar shouted slaming his hands down onto his table and standing up "This can not be."

"Oh it is," the Imp replied

Kazmar clutched his fists together "Show me!" he hissed quickly transforming from his friendly Smurf self to a great winged creature.

"With pleasure," the Imp smirked.

Kazmar turned to the Smurfette "You may stay here if you wish amd I will return shortly."

"Thank kind sir," she replied...

The Village:...

Everysmurf in the village was super happy because they had over a month to go before Jokey and Playful's baby arrived.

Jokey himself was even excited and had not complained since that one day months back. Everyday Playful would look at her reflection in the mirror and sigh as she patted her always growing belly.

"Hi ya Playful," Jokey greeted as he walked in the bedroom.

"Oh hi Jokey," she replied in an almost whisper keeping her eyes glued to her reflection.

"How's our little surprise?" he asked walking over and placing a gentle hand softly on her belly to feel for any baby kicks.

"He's just fine," she smiled turning towards him.

"I can't wait to meet him," he said with a smile as he felt the baby move slightly inder his hand.

"Me neither," replied "and besides I can't wait not to feel like I'm gonna pop anymore. With that said Jokey made a popping noise with his mouth.

"Oh smurf up," she giggled "you are not helping with all your teasing."

"Just having some fun," he smirked.

She shook her head before leaning over to kiss him on his cheek "I love you," she whispered slowly pulling away.

"I love you more," he whispered back.

She smiled before blurting out "I'm hungry!"

"Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow "talk about a mood killer."

"I'm sorry," she blushed "but I can't help it, now that I am eating for two."

He just rolled his eyes "Alright then, let's go get ya something from Greedy's kitchen."

"But I don't want any of Greedy's food," she protested

"You don't?" he asked with a head tilt "but he's the village cook."

"Yeah I know," she smiled "but I'm craving your Smurfberry Surprise."

"My Smurfberry Surprise?" he asked pointing to himself.

"Yep,"

"Look Playful I would love to smurf up one of my Surprises for you but I have a lot of chores to do, there for can not."

"Oh please!" she begged giving him the ((puppy eyes)).

"I really wish I could," he sighed before turning to leave.

And without warning Playful bursted into tears "You never do anything for me!"

"What are you smurfing about?" he asked rushing back over to her "I do stuff for you all the time."

"No you don't!" she sobbed "and you don't know how miserable I am."

He hugged her close and sighed " Okay Playful, you win. I'll make you my Smurfberry Surprise. I just have to go find Papa Smurf to explain to him about my chores."

In an instant her whole mood changed and she was no longer upset. "Thank you," she said giving him a quick peck on his lips. Her moods baffled the young Smurf, how could she be all upset one second and happy the next?

"I'll be right back," he half whispered still stunned from her mood change.

"Don't take to long," she called after him as he walked out of the house.

"Smurfette's" he thought "you can't live with them and you can'y...well we use to live without them but now it just wouldn't seem right."

Papa Smurf was down by the bridge when Jokey found him. "Ah Jokey," he greeted "I see you have returned to help out."

"Yeah about that," Jokey said rubbing the back of his head and kicking a pretend rock" Ya see Playful's hungry and want's me to make her a Smurfberry Surprise."

"Why not just have Greedy whip her up something?"

"Believe me Papa Smurf," Jokey sighed "I really tried to talk her into Greedy's cooking but she threw a hugh fit about it."

"Hmmm...I see," Papa said gently giving his beard a small tug "well then if you must go and prepare it her then go."

Jokey smiled and happily embraced the elder Smurf "Oh thank you Papa Smurf."

"You are very welcome my little Smurf," he replied hugging his young happy Smurf back.

Back at the house Jokey prepared his Smurfberry Surprise like he always did, Playful sniffed the air.

"Oh it smells so lovely,"

"And it will taste even better," he smiled putting his last touches in his surprise. When it was done he served her a nice size serving, he took a big bite and then that was it.

"Do you think Greedy as any fresh smurfberries and some smurfberry cream?"

Jokey's mouth fell open, after all he went through to make that for her and all she ate was one bite.

"Don't ya want any more?" he asked lifting up another spoon full for her...

"Mmmm...Maybe later," she shrugged "but right now I want some fresh smurfberries with smurfberry cream."

Jokey quickly shook it off "Alright," he sighed quickly walking towards the door "I'll go see if Greedy has any."

"Wait!" she called after him "I'm coming with you."

He waited for her at the door and once her arm was wrapped around his they were free to go. "You know what," she said as they walked to Greedy's "the other day Berry said something hurtful."

"Oh great," he thought "girl problems..."

"She called me fat," she sighed before looking up at him "do you think I'm fat?"

"Playful who cares what Berry says," he replied "she only loves herself.'

"You're right," she replied with a smile.

xoxoxoxox

"I can't believe Greedy was out of smurfberries," Playful sighed as they walked into the forest to go pick some.

"I can," Jokey laughed...

The two Smurfs laughed and joked the entire time they picked the berries, completely unaware of the dangers heading their way...

xoxoxoxoxox

Disclaimer: Thank you for you reviews...they really mean a lot...next chapter coming soon...sorry for any typos, will fix later.. I do not own the Smurfs just my oc's and plot...What will happen next? Longest chapter yet :D I hope you are enjoying my story so far...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After gathering as many smurfberries they could, Playful and Jokey headed back home. As they were walking a noise in the bushes caught their attention. Playful dropped her pail of berries to grab hold of Jokey's left arm.

"W-what w-was t-that?" she asked clutching onto his arm as tight as she could.

"I don't know," he replied "but let's keep going."

The frightened Smurfette abandoned her spilled smurfberries. They walked a few more feet and the heard a the noise again, only this time it sounded like it was closer.

Playful squeezed his arm even tighter as they walked as fast as they could go with her in her state. Then out of the bushes a hungry looking wolf leaped out, it licked it's chops and growled. Both Smurfs shouted at the sight of the wolf.

Jokey could not explain it but the moment he saw the wolf, all he wanted to do was to protect her and his unborn baby. The wolf continued to growl as it inched closer to them, it's fur was sticking up on it's shoulders and it's eyes focused on them. Jokey and the wolf made eye contact for a brief second and in that amount of time Jokey could tell this was not a normal wolf.

"Oh please," Playful begged "don't hurts us."

The wolf took four more steps towards them..snarling... "Stay back!" Jokey warned placing himself in front of her.

"Jokey," she whispered

The wolf glared at her before lowering down to ready it's self to attack.

"I will protect you," he whispered to her as they embraced themselves for an attack "just remember I love you."

"I love you too," she replied hugging his back.

The wolf leaped into the air and before their eyes it magically transformed into a giant grey cat. It landed right in front of them hissing and pawing at them. Both Smurfs began backing away from it, the cat advanced them.

"Foolish Smurf," the cat laughed "you think you can protect her from me?"

Jokey looked at the cat, it was the first time he heard a cat talk like that.

The cat seemed to have a smirk on his face "You two have no clue who I am do you?"

The two Smurfs shook their heads 'no'.

"I am Kazmar," the cat replied right before it transformed into a tall yellowish creature that looked very similar to a Smurf, only he had long shaggy hair on it's head and a long pointy nose. "You two Smurfs have have broken my Smurf law."

"We're sorry Kazmar," Playful explained "we truly are. "

"No!" he snapped "not yet you're not. You must be punished."

"I won't let you hurt her!" Jokey hissed "not as long as I am breathing you will not harm her."

Kazmar smirked "That can easily be done." With that said Kazmar changed back into the cat form and pounced at them. He made a straight line towards Playful but Jokey pulled her out of the way causing the cat to miss. The cat lifted it paw and hit the Smurf out of the way, leaving Playful standing there all alone. The poor Smurfette began to shake as the cat hovered above her "What do you want?" she asked in a whisper.

"I want your baby," he smirked

"Well you can't have him!" Jokey shouted taking hold of Kazmar's tail and bending it.

Kazmar hollered in pain as he made another swipe at Jokey but missing him by long shot. The cat turned back to "Fine," he sighed "have it your way then. You shall be first."

Playful knew that Jokey's plan was to distract Kazmar as long as he could for her to escape but she just couldn't leave her love. She watched im horror as the Kazmar pounced at Jokey and this time make the Smurf fall, giving him the perfect advantage to use all his weight on the tiny blue form that was now under his paws.

Looking around Playful saw a stick she could use to hit Kazmar with but with her size it really could not do any damages. She picked it up and started walking towards him as a plan slowly started to hatch in her mind with every step she took. Before she got closer a hand reached out and grabbed her.

"Oh no ya don't Miss!"

She turned to see that an imp had grabbed her, "Let me go!" she hissed as she tried to get away from him.

"Sorry can't do that," the Imp smiled.

Playful opened her mouth to scream but the Imp quickly covered it. "Aw, Shh..." he cooed "Wouldn't want you to lose your voice anytime soon."

Tears began to form in her eyes as she was now forced to watch Kazmar destroy her love.

"I got her Kazmar!" the Imp yelled

Kazmar looked back smiling then slowly taken his weight off the Smurf he had been trying to crush, he made his way over to the Imp and Playful.

"Don't fret my Dear," he smiled transforming back into his normal form "you're safe...for now anyway."

"Leave...her... alone!" Jokey managed to shout through his heavy breathing.

Kazmar paid no attention to the Smurf as he reached his hand out to touch Playful's cheek. "Hmm..." he smiled as gently caressed her cheek "What a pity...that such a beautiful work of art could turn out so wrong."

Playful jerked her head away from his touch, she did want this monster touching her. Kazmar nodded to the Imp "It is time to go back home Elvin."

"Yes Sir," Elvin smiled

Kazmar took to steps back and then transformed into his Great Bird like creature. "Let's go,!" Elvin demanded as he forced Playful upon the bird's back. Kazmar's wing spread out and with one giant flap they were up in the air. Jokey watched as they took Playful away from but Kazmar was not finished with the little Smurf yet. He wanted them to pay for what they did, so he back turned around and straight for Jokey.

"I am sorry to have to this to you Smurf but there is no other way," he said grabbing Jokey with his talons and then flying up high into the sky.

"No," Playful whispered

"You Smurfs have learn your lesson," Kazmar said before letting the Smurf drop from very high up.

Playful watched from Kazmar's back as he fell and when he hit the ground hard she felt nothing but numbness. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, her world had just came crashing down on her. She paid no attention to where they were taking her, it didn't matter to her anymore. Her love was gone so why did anything matter?

xxoxoxoxo

"Aw...don't be sad little Smurf," Kazmar said as he placed her into jail cell and closed the bars down.

"You killed him," she whispered "how could you do that?"

"I only did what I had to do," he replied

"How can someone so cold-hearted create creatures like so warm-hearted like us?"

He smiled "I'm only cold-hearted when I need to be."

"We didn't do anything wrong," she whispered trying her best to keep her tears from spilling out of her eyes.

"Oh no?" he asked pointing to her belly "then what do you call that?"

"A miracle," she replied warmly

"A miracle!" he laughed "Well we'll see how you feel when your little miracle get's ripped away from you and sent to a different Smurf Village to be cared for."

"I will not let you take my baby away from me!" she snapped...

"We'll see," he shrugged before leaving her to dwell on her sorrow.

When she knew she was alone she broke down, she couldn't hold it back anymore. Her love was gone and soon Kazmar was going to take her baby away. She was slowly loosing everything...

_**Disclaimer: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews...they really do mean a lot to me. Your reviews make me write faster and more I get the faster I will post the next chapter...I do not own Smurfs just my OC Smurfs and Plot. .Please read and review...to find out what happens next... Sorry for any typos...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Smurfberry Fields**

Back at the village Cutie had decided to go pay Playful a little visit to see how she was doing but most importantly she wanted to give her the special baby bonnet she made for her. She knocked on the door a few times but no answer came, so she checked to see if the door was unlocked.

"Playful!..." she called entering the house "Jokey! Anysmurf home?"

When neither of them answered she knew that they were not there. "Hmm..?" she thought "that's weird."

Once she was back outside she asked a few Smurfs if any one of them had seen them but all their answers were the same..."No,,I haven't."

"HI ya Sis," Giggles greeted as she skipped up to her "What's Smurfin'?"

"I can't find Playful or Jokey anywhere and nosmurf seems to have seen them either." Cutie explained

"I've seen them," Giggles said proudly.

"You have?" Cutie asked with a smile "Where?"

"At Greedy's earlier."

"How much earlier?" asked Cutie

Giggles took a moment to think about it "Oh gosh," she sighed "it had to be around early afternoon."

Cutie nodded "Okay..thanks."

"Um...sure," she said "I'll go with you."

The two Smurfette's walked over to Greedy's "Hi ya Greedy," Giggles smiled.

"Oh hi Giggles...Cutie," he smiled and nodded "what's smurfin'?"

"Well I can't seem to find Playful or Jokey anywhere," Cutie explained "and I was wondering if you knew where they went."

"Hmm..let me think about it," he said taking a bite of a fresh baked muffin "now that I think about it, I haven't seen them since they asked me about fresh smurfberries."

"Smurfberries?" Cutie asked "for what?"

"Jokey said Playful was craving them," Gumdrop added "with smurfberry cream."

"And you didn't have any smurfberries here?" Giggles asked

"Um..he..he," Greedy laughed nervously.

"So they must have went to the Smurfberry Fields," Cutie said "but they should gave been back by now."

"Why not go see Papa Smurf?" Gumdrop suggested

"Good idea," Cutie said walking over to the door "I'll be right back."

Cutie made her over to Papa's Lab..."Papa Smurf!" she called from outside of the door.

The door opened revealing Brainy..."Brainy?" she asked with a head tilt ""What in smurfs name are you doing in Papa Smurf's Lab?"

"Well if you must know," Brainy said "Papa Smurf took the Smurflings to visit Homnibus not to long ago and left me...Brainy Smurf in charge."

"Do you know when he'll be back?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"In a few days," he replied "why?"

"We need to form a search party,"

"A search party?" he asked "why whatever for?"

"Playful and Jokey have gone missing," she explained

"What?" he asked in total surprise "Well that's not good, w-what are we going to do?"

Cutie rolled her eyes "I already said we need a search party."

"Right," he nodded

A few minutes later Cutie and Brainy had everysmurf gathered in the center of the village. "Listen up Smurfs!" Cutie shouted over them "Jokey and Playful are missing!"

"We must go find them!" Sir Smurfy yelled

The Smurfs all nodded "Now you eight come with me," Hefty said pointing to Brainy, Smurfette, Clumsy, Greedy, Sir Smurfy, Cutie, Handy and Berry.

""We'll search the fields," Handy said "the rest o you check around the village and it's surrounding areas, inculding Gargamel's."

xoxoxox

They had just started searching when Berry's shrill scream rang out..."AHHH!...Oh my Smurf!"

"What?" Hefty asked rushing over "did you find something?"

"Wha..?" she asked turning towards him

"You screamed," he said "I asked did you find something?"

"Even worst," she sighed "I got mud on my new dress."

"Mud!" he snapped "That's the least of our worries right now."

"Well excuse me," she replied giving him a eye roll

He shook his head as he went back to searching but not before huffing under his breath,..."Oh that Berry Smurfette gets on my nerves."

Brainy and Clumsy were on the far end of the field searching when they made their discovery..."Like I said Clumsy," Brainy explained "I was really surprised when Papa Smurf put me in charge of the village."

"Gosh Brainy," Clumsy said "do ya think Papa Smurf would ever put me in charge?"

"Well I wouldn't..ahhh!" Brainy never got his chance to finish what he was going to because before he knew it he was face down in the dirt.

"Are ya alright Brainy?" Clumsy asked helping his friend back to his feet.

"Yeah I'm just fine," he sighed

"Gosh Brainy," Clumsy laughed bending over picking up the rock his friend had just tripped over "ya tripped over this here tiny rock."

Briany opened his mouth to answer him but this time Cutie's scream was heard.

"Smurfs!" she yelled "Come quick!"

Handy and Hefty were the first ones over only to see why sha screamed, she had found Jokey and by the looks of it he looked like he was attacked by something.

Handy bent down beside him..."Is he still alive?" Cutie asked

**"**Yes," he replied "he just knocked out."

"Well wake him up," Sir Smurfy said "So we can ask him what happened and where our sister is."

"Oh poor Jokey...boo hoo!" Smurfette sobbed

"He must have hit his head really hard," Handy added "he's got a lump the size of a smurfball."

"Ouch," Greedy whispered.

"Ooohh my head," Jokey groaned slowly coming to, he opened his eyes and saw the nine Smurfs hovering above him.

"Jokey," Cutie said softly "are you okay."

The little Smurf suddenly bolt up "He took her!"

"Who took her?" Hefty asked

"Kazmar," he said now trying to stand up.

"Jokey you shouldn't try to standing so soon," Brainy warned "after all you did suffer a trama to your head."

Handy and Hefty helped Jokey to his feet "He attacked us," he kept saying "and then he took her."

"We have to get her back," he said

"We should go inform Papa Smurf," Brainy suggested

"No!" Jokey snapped "we have to go NOW!"

"Papa Smurf put me in charge and I say we go get him,"

"Don't you get it?" Jokey asked "Who knows what Kazmar is going to do to her and the baby, we must leave now."

Brainy opened his mouth to say something but Cutie cut him off "Brainy and I will go back to get Papa Smurf and then catch up with you later."

"Sounds like a plan," Handy smiled

"Okay little buddy," Hefty said placing a hand on Jokey's shoulder "let's go get your family."

_**Disclaimer: Okay here it is...Hope you enjoyed it it...next chapter coming soon...I do not own smurfs just my plot and ocs... What will happen next? please leave review to find out... Sorry for any typos...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

Sorry Smurf fans for the delay on the next chapter but I have had some serious writers block for the next chapter. Hopefully it will be cured really soon :D If you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to give them to me...Also I would like to add that I might not get the next chapter up until next week as I am busy this weekend...going to The Portland Rose Festival...


	10. Chapter 10

**As One**

**Chapter 9**

As night time fell upon the tiny Smurfs Handy suggested making camp and continue searching bright and early the next morning.

"Alright," Jokey sighed very eager to contiue but he knew it wasn't fair for friends.

Greedy prepared some quick roasted berries for dinner and then it was time to settle down. One by one each Smurf managed to fall alseep well all but Jokey, he just could not get comfortable knowing that his mate was not with him.

"I hope she's okay," he whispered.

"I'm sure she is," Hefty said walking over and sitting down next to him "and don't you worry about this Kazmar guy..he's gonna wish he never met Hefty Smurf."

Meanwhile miles away Playful too was having a hard time getting comfortable, her baby kept kicking and moving. A tear ran down her cheek as she placed her hand on her belly..."Please help me to get out of here," she cried "I don't want this monster to have my baby."

"Well hello my dear," a voice said from the shadows.

Playful gasped...That voice sounded so...no but wait... it couldn't be could it? She stared at the shadows as a figure emerged from it..

"Mama Smurfette!" she gasped in shock "But how?"

"Belladonna," the elder Smurfette corrected her "anyway what has happened to you my dear? You look so old..."

"I got changed into this by a witch," the young Smurfette explained "and I fell in love."

"Pity," Belladonna said shaking her head "because falling in love is the worst thing one can do."

"You're lying!" Playful spat "it's the best thing you can do."

"To each their own my dear," the elder one shrugged before snapping her fingers "I could get you out of here...that's if you want me to..."

Playful glared at her "Why would you help me?"

"Because I raised you," she explained "you're like a daughter to me."

"That's not true!" snapped Playful "you were going to sacrifice me just so you could be human again."

"I would have never done that to you," she lied "believe me."

Playful turned away "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Oh yes, I heard about Kazmar killing you mate," Belladonna said shaking her head "and I think you should help me resurrect Icky and make him pay for what he has done to you."

The young Smurfette thought about this for a moment "But I really don't want to hurt anyone," she sighed.

"Suit yourself," Belladonna shrugged "but if you decide to change your mind...just let me know."

Playful watched Belladonna leave before she broke down crying again...now she was confused, she did not want to hurt anyone but Kazmar already hurt her and was planning to hurt her unborn baby.

"What am I going to do?" she sighed.

_**Disclaimer: Okay sorry it took so long to update this story and sorry it was so short. Next chapter coming soon..My writers block for this story is over...Thanks for your reviews and I look forward for more...Sorry for any typos..**_


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I have not updated this story in a while but fear not fans I will be updating this story within the next couple day. If you have any suggestions please feel free to leave them in a review..Have a wonderful day :D


End file.
